


Mine to Kill, Yours to Kill

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James as-he-is-now makes sure he doesn't forget what he's owed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to Kill, Yours to Kill

James – Yaakov-Bucky-Winter –  **James** keeps a list of the people who are his to kill and adds to it when he remembers something new.

It isn’t long, despite the amount of people who have wronged him; most of them are faceless and the ones that aren’t –

If he ever saw Lukin again he would kill him as soon as he could because otherwise the man would slither away again but if he killed him he would owe Natalia one of his. Lukin was always more her monster than his.

Steve killed what was left of Zola which was annoying but bearable because it was Steve. Steve – Steve – Steve –

Steve and Natalia are both his to kill but he isn’t sure which of them has him. Probably Natalia if only because Steve doesn’t really understand the rules.

He thinks he might prefer it that way anyway because he can count on Natalia not to lie about it.


End file.
